Tom and Hermione Snippets
by Jenny-Beth
Summary: A long list of prompts pushed me to make them into many short sections of one story. Let's see if I have the skill to do it properly, shall we? My favourite pairing: HG/TR.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: The characters and the prompts are not mine

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the prompts are not mine. The plots, on the other hand, are mine. The characters belong to JKR and Co. The prompts were, unfortunately, given to me by a friend who took them from a livejournal account. I do not know whose they are, but whoever you are, I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:** This is my lovely series of Tom/Hermione tidbits. They're not really going to be drabbles, but they will be a lot shorter than most of my chapters. I loved these two when I was writing Corsa di Tempo and decided that this was the pairing I wanted for these.

_**Beginnings**_

Hermione Granger landed on her arse on the cold stone floor. She groaned and rose slowly, rubbing her tailbone as she rose. Looking around at the empty hallway, she decided that time travel was highly overrated. There was not a person in sight.

"Who are you?"

Drat. She hadn't looked behind her. She turned to look at the boy that had been described so many times and whom she had seen in Harry's memories when Dumbledore had lent her his Pensieve before she left. Tom Riddle.

"Hermione. And you are?"

The tall, dark haired boy with the sharp, cautious grey eyes studied her for a long time before replying. He offered a hand and replied coolly, "Tom".

"I need to speak with the headmaster about enrolling. Could you tell me how to get there?" she asked as if she did _not_ know who he was.

He pointed lazily. "Up that flight of stairs on your left. The office with the enormous gargoyle outside."

She nodded and left him where he stood.

And so it had begun.


	2. Middles

Middles

**Middles**

"Oh, why am I so fat?" a frustrated voice demanded bright and early the next morning.

Hermione rolled over and groaned. Silence fell in the room and she opened her eyes to see four girls peering down at her. "What?" she asked in the croaky voice she adopted early in the morning.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked curiously.

The tired girl dragged herself upright. "Hermione," she replied. She was not very wordy when she first awoke.

The four girls continued to look at her, speculating about who she was and where she was from. She smiled inwardly. The better question was _when_ she was from.

Suddenly, the girl who had spoken earlier caught a look at herself in the mirror. "WHY have I put so much weight on my middle?"


	3. Ends

Ends

**Ends**

Tom was sitting at the back of Slughorn's Potions classroom, watching the new girl play with the end of a lock of hair with one hand while she frantically took notes with the other. He did not think that she was a particularly attractive girl, but he had not been able to stop staring at her.

She was a little short of average height with the most ridiculous mop of frizzy brown hair. If all of this was true, why was she so intriguing? They had only just met and she was not pretty. He could have any girl he wanted in the school.

He could not be – _would not be _– falling for her!


	4. Insides

**Insides**

Hermione scowled darkly at her plate. Hogwarts normally served fantastic food, so it was beyond her why she was being served this pink mush in her quarters by an overeager house elf. She immediately decided to take it back to the kitchen and get something else.

With that settled, the girl moved out of her room and out of the Gryffindor common room. On her way to the kitchen, she met with a familiar looming figure.

"Riddle."

He opened his mouth as if to respond before his gaze fell on her plate. "What in the name of Merlin is _that_?" he asked in disgust.

She eyed the plate and then looked up at him, a teasing smirk flitting over her face before she schooled it into a look of innocence. "The insides of some beast. I suspect Basilisk."

She giggled as Tom's jaw dropped in an undignified manner, and moved on towards the kitchen without him.


	5. Hours

Hours

**Hours**

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Tom was pacing. He had been thinking for literally hours and he still could not figure out his obsession with that Hermione girl. She had an odd name, bad hair, and she was just as smart as he was. For the first time his life, he had competition in school. He should have loathed her for it.

He supposed that he did, on some level. On the other hand, the girl was captivating. She did have perfect teeth set in a beautiful smile and she was the only student in the school who would stand up to him. She had done so just the day before, and he had been floored. It was so bizarre.

Although, he supposed her lack of terror could be construed as a bad thing. He was so confused.

He shook his head and resumed his pacing.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.


	6. Days

**Days**

Hermione was admittedly suspicious. She supposed she had a right to be, given her situation, but his fan club was glaring at her and she was rapidly becoming annoyed with them.

Where was he?

She had not see Tom around the school outside of their classes for _days_, and she was concerned that he was carrying through some dastardly plan. How was it that she had failed so soon? All she was supposed to do was prevent him from killing someone. She had thought that it would be simple enough, but here she was, panicking because she had, essentially, lost him.

With an unladylike groan, she sank ungracefully into a squashy armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Merlin. Why did life have to be so difficult?


End file.
